1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component such as a resistor or capacitor and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-009448, a wiring board with a built-in electronic component is described. In such a wiring board, multiple external connection terminals are formed on the outer layer, and the pads of an electronic component (semiconductor element) are electrically connected to the external connection terminals. Included among such external connection terminals are those which are formed directly over the pads of the electronic component.
Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-046028, a wiring board with a built-in electronic component having multiple external connection terminals on the outer layer is described. In such a wiring board, external connection terminals are formed to avoid being directly over the entire electronic component. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.